<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of Home by archaeologist_d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784860">Memories of Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d'>archaeologist_d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Fireflies, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Sadness, missing his mum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching the fireflies in the meadow outside Camelot, Merlin remembers Ealdor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meadow was full of twinkling stars.</p>
<p>When Merlin was young, he’d run after them, capturing the fireflies in his little hands, and then giggling, bring them back to show his mum. She would kiss his hair and tell him what a good boy he was, but that the fireflies were lighting their own way home and he should let them go free. And he would and his mum would hug him and they’d sit by the hut, gazing at the lights in the grass, and the bright stars sparkling in the dark sky overhead.  </p>
<p>It was a good memory.</p>
<p>He had learned since then that fluttering lights weren’t always so benign, that fairies and Sidhe and magic beings had their own agendas and their own protections. But still, holding a firefly in his hand, tickling him as it crawled across his palm, warmed him. And reminded him of home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>